


double date

by dadddarioomg



Series: tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Double Date, F/M, Fluffy, M/M, and cute, plus jace and alec realize how happy they both are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 04:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12073827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadddarioomg/pseuds/dadddarioomg
Summary: " malec and jaia double date where alec and jace realize how much happier their parabatai is. sorry if that's too vague"





	double date

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you all enjoy this!! it's kinda eh but i like it a lot. and it's real fluffy nd cute.

“Magnus! Jace nor Maia is going to care what color eyeliner you’re wearing, I promise. You look lovely with both the blue and the purple.” Alec walked into the bathroom that had become his and Magnus’ over the time they have been together, only to find that Magnus had his whole makeup collection scattered across the counter and see that Magnus was leaning against the countertop, nearly touching the mirror with his nose. Alec had to stifle his laugh, instead pursing his lips and leaning against the door frame. He stood there a moment, watching with fascination as Magnus attempted to fix his eyeliner without magic. **  
**

“Alexander, I don’t care what they think. I just- it’s not turning out how I wanted it to. It looks alright, but Magnus Bane never looks just alright.” Magnus set his purple eyeliner pencil down and huffed with obvious frustration. With a few blew sparks coming up from his fingertips, he snapped, and the eyeliner seemed to change in the slightest so that both sides matched and were perfect. With one last look in the mirror, Magnus nodded his head in satisfaction and turned around, a smile now on his lips. “Now it looks better than alright, and we can go. Come on handsome, don’t wanna keep Jace and Maia waiting at the restaurant.”

* * *

Jace tightened his grip on Maia’s hand, he never got nervous over anything, yet here he was, nearly sweating in a fancy restaurant in uptown Brooklyn. He felt Maia’s thumb rubbing circles over his hand, forcing him to focus on her and not the situation currently. He took a deep breath in, his grip on Maia’s hand becoming less tight and more relaxed.

“Jace, it’s literally just Magnus and Alec . There’s no reason to be nervous? You’ve grown up with Alec, and Magnus isn’t an asshole.” Maia wasn’t nervous, she got along great with both Alec and Magnus, so there was no reason for her to be anxious about tonight, yet Jace was nearly bouncing in his seat.

“I just, I don’t know. Magnus make Alec so happy, and Alec is giving his full self to Magnus. Like- I’ve never seen him happier since the day I met him. He has never smiled like this before, Magnus just makes him so- what’s the word- himself. If that makes sense.” Jace was tripping over his own words, but Maia knew what he meant. She brought her free hand up to his face and cupped his jaw in her hand, forcing him to look at her and not to distract himself with anything else that could have brought attention away from him.

“Listen to me. Magnus likes you, and you love him and Alec. Alec is your brother, and tonight is going to be so much fun. We’re in an expensive restaurant, you’re with me, and I’m gonna be right by your side all night. There’s nothing to be nervous about. Now, relax and just breathe.” Maia pressed a soft kiss to Jace’s lips, and when she felt her boyfriend relax, she pulled away, pressing a quick kiss to his chin. “Love you.” Her words were soft, but Jace heard her, and it helped him relax a bit more. He squeezed her hand under the table before he took a sip of the wine sitting next to his plate. He set his glass down and his focus went towards the front of the restaurant when he heard Alec and Magnus walk in, their laughs unmistakable.

“Maia! Jace! Glad you’re still here,” Magnus turned to Alec before they sat down, humming in a sort of ‘I told you so’ way before turning back to face Jace and Maia (who, as he noticed quickly, had rather confused looks on their faces). “Alec here thought that I was going to make us late, but I called bull shit and said that we’d be fine. Now look at us, perfectly on time.” Magnus felt his lips turn up into a grin when he heard Alec grumbling to himself, so he turned to face him, having to bite his lip so his smile didn’t take over his whole face. He shoved Alec’s shoulder gently with his own before he picked up the wine glass on the table, taking a sip of it and nodding with satisfaction when the flavor was one he recognized. “It’s alright, Alexander, I forgive you for being wrong.” He ignored Alec’s offended expression, knowing he hadn’t really offended his boyfriend, and instead started up a conversation with Maia.

“In my defense, you were taking longer than usual to get ready. It isn’t my fault that I was trying to get here on time. I bet Maia didn’t make Jace late, that’s why they were here before us.” Alec knocked his knee against Magnus’ under the table, wide smiles already on both of their faces as they looked at one another for a few moments. A laugh from Maia caused both of them to turn their heads to face the two. Alec glanced at Maia first and then at Jace, his heart warming as he noticed a hint of a smile on his lips. He noticed the way Jace’s eyes kept flickering over to Magnus and Alec, but he was focused mainly on Maia; he noticed how the pair were sitting, how Jace was nearly pressed up against Maia’s side, how Jace’s left hand and Maia’s right were nowhere to be seen, how, when Maia talked, Jace gave her his full attention the whole time she spoke. Jace had seen so much pain, he’d been through so much hurt in his life, he has lost so many people, but Alec can tell that Maia takes his pain away, that Maia helps him see the light in life. It brings a smile to his own face, his hand going to rest of Magnus’ knee when he hears his boyfriend start speaking, presumably in response to Maia. He shifts his focus to Magnus now, a smile automatically on his lips when Magnus started telling one of his many stories to Maia.

Jace finally tears his eyes away from Maia only when she’s done speaking and when Magnus has started his reply to her. He listens to Magnus, but only for a few seconds because he let’s his mind start to wander as he glances at Alec. Alec, the Head of the New York Institute. Alec, the big, strong, tall Shadowhunter who always protects his siblings before himself. Alec, the one who (before Magnus) would never allow himself to feel any emotions because  _“Emotions cloud judgment”_. But here he saw  _Alec_ , the kind, soft-hearted man who has given all his love to Magnus. He noticed both of Magnus’ hands on the table, the man illustrating everything he was saying with his hands movements, but he only saw one of Alec’s hands. He knew Alec was holding onto Magnus in some way, and he knew that solely because he was doing the same with Maia. He noticed the way Alec was smiling, there was a light in his eyes that had only appeared after Magnus had come into their lives; he noticed how Alec was acting, with not a single care in the world. Alec had always worried so much, he had always been on high-alert, all the time. But here, with Magnus, Maia, and Jace, Alec was so at ease. Jace knew he was staring, but he didn’t care, so when Alec finally looked back over at him, he gave Alec a genuine smile and nodded his head.

The two of them didn’t  _need_ to say anything, Jace remembered all those months ago when he had first told Magnus how he could physically  _feel_ that Magnus made Alec happier. He knew now that Alec could feel how happy he was with Maia. And hell, if the both of them don’t deserve utter happiness, then he doesn’t know who does.


End file.
